


Bruce Is Not That Kind of Doctor

by AoifeLaufeyson



Series: Spider Baby [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is not that kind of doctor, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Tony, Peter is 17, Protective Peter Parker, Smut, Therefore he is of legal age for this fic, bottom!tony, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson
Summary: This is the result of a Tumblr prompt that was shared with me by@fandom_meet_fangirl"I love reading about Tony getting Peter pregnant due to Peter's spider physiology but what about Peter's spider physiology altering Tony's to allow him to get pregnant and everyone is trying to figure out how a normal human male is pregnant well not everyone May knows the truth and shes excited to be a grandmother"So I may not have gotten as far as I might have liked but I definitely intend to continue it! Thanks to Ally, who I don't know if they're on AO3, for proofreading for me.





	Bruce Is Not That Kind of Doctor

Peter thrusted into Tony as hard and fast as he dared, trembling with the sheer effort of not breaking the man before him. He had started slow and sweet, but Tony's cries of “fuck, Peter-- god, more-- please!” had driven him wild and now he was barely clinging to his control. He could feel his orgasm building and leaned in close, reaching around to take the older man's leaking cock in hand. 

Stroking in time with his thrusts, he kissed the other man's shoulder, and urged, “Come on, Tony, come for me!” He suddenly felt an impulse to bite into Tony's shoulder. He was already focused so intently on controlling his strength that he couldn't focus on anything else, so he gave in and let himself sink his teeth into his lover's skin. Tony shouted at the unexpected pain which was exactly enough to push him over the edge. He came hard, shooting over Peter's hand and his own stomach and chest. The boy thrust once, then twice more before he came deep inside the body of the man he loved so desperately. 

The two collapsed onto the bed, with Tony relaxing back into Peter's arms, unable to move for a few minutes. Peter was the first one to speak. “Fuck, Tony, that was incredible. I love you so fucking much.”

“Babe, you are fucking amazing. And I love you more.”

“No way, not possible,” Peter replied with a little huff. 

“Oh, baby boy, what's my name? Everything I do is more.”

Peter giggled at the outrageousness of that statement, and Tony twisted around, wanting to be able to see Peter, kiss him, wrap him in his arms. He let out a hiss of pain as he shifted his shoulders, and Peter quickly looked to see what was wrong.”Shit, Tony! You're bleeding! My God, I am so sorry, I can't believe I hurt you like that. I am so, so sorry, I won't ever do it again, I promise.” Peter's voice rose in pitch and grew more and more panicked as he continued to babble out apologies. Tony tried to speak, but he couldn't break through Peter's remorseful stream of “oh God, I'm so sorry.” Finally, Tony grabbed the boy's face firmly between his hands and kissed him thoroughly, refusing to let him go until he stopped trying to speak.

Once Peter quieted, Tony broke the kiss and assured the boy, “Peter, it's ok, I liked it.’

“No, Tony I-- What? Oh.” Peter's cheeks flushed and he looked down shyly. “Really?” he asked in a small voice. Then, with a little more confidence, “Even so, it shouldn't have happened by accident. You're the one who taught me that, Tony.”

Tony smiled and pulled the kid into a hug. “Have I told you how much I love you, baby boy?” His voice was muffled as he spoke around pressing soft kisses up and down Peter's neck. “Next time, we'll talk about it first. Now, come on, let's get cleaned up.” 

 

~ Three Months Later ~

 

The remains of weird, tentacled alien bugs with purple-ish insides littered the ground where Iron Man all but crashed as the fight came to an end. Spiderman was several blocks away, still trying to bring down the last of the creatures in his vicinity when Karen spoke softly in his ear. “Peter, FRIDAY informs me that Mr. Stark's vital signs are-- erratic.” 

“What? Insta-kill mode, Karen; now, please.” The creature went down quickly with the deadly arsenal Peter now had at his command. He did not like engaging the insta-kill mode; he was always afraid it was too easy to hurt someone in the crossfire. But when Tony’s safety was in question, all other concerns fell away. “Alright, Karen,” Peter spoke brusquely as the alien fell. “Give me the fastest route. And disengage insta-kill.” Peter shot out a web and made his way to the park where Iron Man sat on his knees amongst alien remains. Just before he reached the armored man’s side, Iron Man collapsed, slumping over onto the ground

“TONY!” Peter’s voice was full of panic as he rushed to the man’s side. “Karen, FRIDAY, one of you give me a report. What happened to him?”

Peter could suddenly hear FRIDAY’s lilting accent through Karen’s speakers inside his hood. “Boss does not have any obvious injuries, Peter, but I have detected an unusual hormonal imbalance. Additionally, he has not eaten for 76 hours. And though he appears to be getting a average of 5.35 hours of sleep per night for the past week, he is still showing signs of great fatigue.” FRIDAY was quiet for just a moment before she continued. “I am about to engage the Homing Pigeon and Lassie Protocols. These will allow me to fly the suit back to the tower and summon Dr. Banner for a medical emergency. If you would like to attach yourself to the suit, I can carry you with me.”

“Yeah, ok. Just gimme a sec to notify Cap.”

Karen interrupted him before he could make that call. “I can take care of that, Peter. You have something much more important to focus on.”

“Of course, and thanks, Karen.” Peter stuck himself to Tony’s back and gave FRIDAY the go ahead. 

Peter was never more grateful for Tony's foresight as FRIDAY set them down gently on the tower’s landing pad. He probably could have webbed his way there while carrying Tony and his suit, but the simple fact was both were bigger than Peter and it would have been awkward to say the least.

Peter laid Tony flat on the pad and asked FRIDAY to release and secure the suit. He carried Tony inside effortlessly and deposited him carefully onto his bed before covering him up and curling beside him while he waited for the doctor to arrive. It wasn't long before FRIDAY announced, “Bruce Banner has entered the elevator. He will arrive is 43 seconds.”

Peter was on his feet at standing in front of the elevator doors in half that time. “Bruce!” he exclaimed as the doors slid open, “It's Tony, he--”

“Peter.” Bruce's voice was low and soothing. “It's ok, FRIDAY gave me a complete update. Just take me to him.” Peter led the way to the bedroom and hovered anxiously while Dr. Banner worked. Eventually he sighed and turned to Peter. “You guys do remember that I'm not this kind of doctor, right? I don't know why he insists I always check him out first. It would save time if he just went straight to medical.”

Peter just shrugged. “I can't change this about him, you know that. So what's wrong with him? Why did he collapse? When will he wake up?” 

“As best as FRIDAY and I can determine, he's just asleep.” Bruce kept his tone light, trying to ease Peter's panic. “He collapsed from hunger and exhaustion. I really should take him to medical so they can do more thorough testing though.”

Peter was deaf to Bruce's attempt to ease his nerves. “No. Not yet. I'm not letting him wake up down there. Besides, I wouldn't be able to stay with him; you know we're not public. Can't you just draw some blood and bring up whatever machines you need? Actually, let me rephrase. I know you can. So will you, please?”

Bruce began every exam by declaring that he wasn't ‘that kind’ of doctor. But every time he stitched and bandaged them or talked them through their panic and anxiety. He and Tony were especially close, and if he knew nothing else, Peter at least knew that Bruce would not let them down.

It took a little more convincing, but Bruce eventually agreed, saying he would start with the bloodwork and they would go from there, depending on the results. He left with several vials of Tony's blood and Peter changed into sleep pants and climbed into bed, asking FRIDAY to dim the lights and lock the door. 

He woke to Tony calling his name. “Peter? What happened?

Peter sat up quickly, “FRIDAY, raise the lights to 30% please. Tony, thank God you're awake. You collapsed at the end of the fight with those alien bugs. Do you remember anything?”

Blinking against the the still dim lighting, Tony struggled to remember the events of the previous day. “I remember landing a little hard, but everything after that is blank.”

“Tony, when was the last time you ate?”

Tony grimaced, “I dunno, kid, a couple days maybe? Everything tastes weird or smells weird. I haven't been able to get anything down.”

“Tonyyyyy!” Peter groaned and let himself fall back on the bed. Turning to face Tony, he continued, “You can't ignore something like that. Even the mighty Tony Stark has to eat.” Tony started to protest, but Peter didn't let him interrupt. “I get it, you don't like doctors and you don't want to go to medical. But you can talk to Bruce, at least!” 

Peter laid a hand against Tony's cheek and pressed their foreheads together. He could feel tears beginning to fill his eyes. Now that Tony was awake, the fear he'd been holding back was creeping up on him. “Tony, I love you so much. I need you, so fucking much, and you really scared me. You need to take care of yourself, and that means calling Bruce, or telling me if you can't keep food down for two days. Promise me?”

Somewhere in the middle of his speech, the boy started to cry, and Tony brushed tears away from his cheek with one hand while he tilted his head to kiss him lightly. “I'm sorry, Pete. You're right, and I'm so sorry I scared you.” Tony wrapped his arms around his young lover and held him close while he cried his fear away. 

Some time later, after Peter had cried himself out and let himself be comforted, he got up and went to grab a couple of glasses of water. After he made Tony drink his, he asked FRIDAY to contact Doctor Banner. He wasn't sure how long it would take to get results from the blood work, but he thought the man would want to know Tony was awake.

“Peter, I'm glad to hear Tony's awake. Are you up for visitors? There's some odd results from the bloodwork and I'd like to talk to both of you.”

Peter's blood froze in his veins. Tony must have answered Bruce, because the next thing he knew, the doctor was there, gently shaking him by the shoulder. “Peter? You ok? You were zoned out for a bit there.”

Peter focused on Bruce, almost afraid to look in Tony’s direction and asked, “Bruce? What’s happened? What’s wrong with Tony?”

Bruce took a deep breath and blew it out slowing. _Breathe. Exhale._ “Ok, I need to both to listen and not overreact. We are definitely going to need to take you down to medical, Tony. We need more tests than I can do in your bedroom.” _Breathe. Exhale._ “Tony I have run the results from your bloodwork a dozen times. The answer is the same every time.” _Breathe. Exhale._ “As far as your blood work is concerned, you’re pregnant.”

Peter just stared at Bruce, certain he had heard wrong. “But. He can’t- that can’t be- men can’t be pregnant!” Peter was wild-eyed and starting to hyperventilate. He couldn’t imagine what was wrong with Tony, he just knew it couldn’t be a pregnancy, and he needed to know what was really going on. 

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice was speaking soothingly in his ear. “Shhh, Petey. It’s ok baby boy.” Tony pulled him into a hug and held him close until Peter calmed down enough to pull away and sit up. 

Bruce, who had just been watching while the couple processed what he had said, “Come on you two. Let’s head down to Medical and get you a full check up, Tony. There’s probably something off with the blood work, so let’s go find out what’s really going on with you, yeah?”

~

Several hours later, the three of them were sitting in an examination room. Well, Peter and Bruce were sitting, while Tony was laying on the table while Bruce ran an ultrasound wand over his stomach. All three of them had their eyes glued to the monitor while they listened to the sound echoing through the otherwise silent room. There was no mistaking the fact that there was a definite _something_ inside Tony where an absolute _nothing_ should be. This was only reinforced by the high-speed heartbeat that was picked up by the ultrasound machine. 

After Tony cleaned up and got dressed, the three of them were sitting around Bruce’s desk. Recordings had been made, videos saved into Tony’s secure private server, and a couple of pictures had been printed, one each for Tony and Peter. It was all so surreal and no one was really reacting yet. Bruce was talking about things like prenatal vitamins and obstetricians, but Peter wasn’t really listening until he picked up the change in tone and realized that Tony and Bruce were arguing about something.

“No. Absolutely not, Bruce. I’m not going to an OB. I’m not bringing a stranger into this, no matter how well you know her. Christ, can you imagine if the tabloids get ahold of this.”

“Tony, be reasonable. We’ll vet someone, have them sign an NDA-” Bruce pleaded with Tony, attempting to make full use of his formidable, puppy-dog eyes. 

Tony was unmoved. “I said no. An NDA isn’t worth crap, not in this situation. Neither is doctor/patient confidentiality, not for something like this. Can you even imagine what any news outlet would pay for this story?”

“Peter, maybe you can talk some sense into him?” Bruce looked towards Peter appealingly. “I am _not_ this kind of doctor,” he implored.

“Sorry Bruce. I’m with Tony on this one. I know he needs a qualified doctor, but I don’t trust anyone outside this room. Not with this. Well, maybe a couple people, but they aren’t doctors.”

“Brucey-bear, it’s time for you to read up. You’re it on this one.” Tony’s tone made it clear that the discussion was over. “Now, I want a complete DNA workup done. I had one a few years ago, so we have a baseline to compare it against. I don’t remember anything happening that would make this possible, but obviously something changed, and we need to figure it out. We need to know if there are any other surprises in store.” Tony stood, and pulled Peter up by the hand. “You should have enough of a sample on hand, but let me know if you need another one. In the meantime, Peter and I are going back to bed.” And with that, they walked out together. 

While the rode the elevator up, Peter turned to Tony. “Tony? Can we invite Aunt May over? I think we need to tell her. She’s a nurse, she may be able to help you through this, and obviously we can trust her.”

“That’s actually a good idea, Kid. I’ll call in catering, and we’ll have her over for dinner, sound good?”

“You don’t have to do that, I can cook--”

“I know you can babe, but let me do this.” Tony's face took on the stubborn look he got when his mind was made up and nothing was going to change it. “It’s the beginning of a long and stressful few months and potentially years. Let me make dinner tonight easy, at least. Or easier, anyway.”

To his surprise, Peter found himself wondering if their child would have that some look one day. He smiled and folded himself into Tony’s arms. “Alright,” he murmured. “You call the caterers, and I’ll call Aunt May.” 

~

It didn’t take long for May to arrive. She didn’t visit the Tower very often, but even though he didn’t say anything over the phone, she could hear the strain in Peter’s voice and came right away. It didn’t matter if he was Spiderman, and it didn’t matter that he was dating a billionaire. She would always be there to take care of him when he needed it.

Peter had initially intended to wait so he and Tony could give May the news together during dinner, but as soon as he saw her, he fell into her arms sobbing. He couldn’t find the words to explain, and eventually just ended up handing her the ultrasound photo. She made the worst possible assumption.

“Peter!” Her voice came out high and breathy and sounded shocked. “Is that Tony’s?” She asked. “Did he cheat on you and get someone pregnant?” May’s eyes narrowed and red spots appeared on her cheeks. She looked _pissed._

Peter’s jaw dropped at the accusation. He knew May didn’t completely approve of their relationship, and he understood why, but they had talked about this dozens of times. May knew that since Peter was of age, her choices were accept Tony or lose Peter. “No!” he exclaimed quickly. “I mean, yes, but not like that. Tony is not cheating on me!” Peter stopped and rubbed his hand over his face. Taking a deep breath he said, “Look, come into the kitchen and sit down. Let me get a drink and I’ll explain.”

Peter did explain, about Tony passing out after the fight and all the testing that Dr. Banner had done and finally what the results were, as unbelievable as that may be. Tapping the ultrasound photo on the table, he said, “So yes, this is Tony’s. But it’s _Tony’s_. He’s the one who- who’s p- pregnant.” It was difficult to say out loud and Peter stumbled over the words. He took another deep breath. “They’re running a DNA workup right now, both on Tony and the, ah, baby. But I guess, I’m gonna be a dad?” His voice became small and timid at the end, and he watched her carefully to see how she would react.

The true implications came over her slowly and Peter could see the expressions run across her face. Confusion, denial, anger, surprise, disbelief, acceptance, wonder, quickly flowing from one to another and sometimes back again. She reached out at picked up the photo, peering at it like something might change if she looked long enough. When she looked up at Peter again, her eyes were shining with unshed tears. “I’m gonna be a gran?” Peter teared up himself when she reached out to hug him again. 

When Tony entered the room he found them hunched over the photo, laughing and arguing about whether the peanut-shaped blob looked more like Peter or Tony. Tony just stood in the doorway, one hand unconsciously resting over his stomach while he watched them together. God, he loved that boy. This situation was totally fucked up, and he was terrified about being a parent. He never would have chosen this, never would have agreed to it, not in a million years. After seeing Peter so happy, though, he knew this was their future. Part of his mind was already off planning the line of high tech baby products that Stark Industries would be developing in the next few months. But mostly, he was just overwhelmed by how lucky he was. Eventually he joined the two in the kitchen, leaning over Peter and pressing a kiss into the soft brown curls he loved so much. Naturally, he agreed with May that the peanut-shaped blob displayed all of Peter’s best qualities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the same name: [aoifelaufeyson.tumblr.com](http://aoifelaufeyson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
